Zeus' Apprentice
by ArtsyMusicalSakura
Summary: Killua is one of the few chosen humans who has made a pact with a Greek god to serve as an apprentice. He is soon confronted by other members of this "society" such as Leorio, Kurapika, and Palm. What awaits them is the truth behind their purpose and the reward that accompanies it. Greek Mythology AU
1. Prologue

**AN: Because of my best friend's interest in Greek mythology, I've decided to do a Greek mythology AU for my favorite anime of all time! Here's the catch: do not expect weekly updates. School is starting up soon and for sure I'll be flooded with homework and projects by then. That means I might not revisit this fic in a while. Anyway, since Killua is the main protagonist in this fic it will be told from his point of view! I really hope you enjoy the prologue and don't forget to R&amp;R if you did!**

* * *

Greece... Where do I even begin with this place? Philosophy, democracy, drama, arithmetic, festivals, the ruins of Athens, beaches, islands. Anything else to add, folks? Basically it's the ancient civilization in a nutshell, several of the things that it's known for.

Oh right. Its mythology too. Of course, I shouldn't have left that out. Every person on Earth should at least have some basic knowledge on the subject. Some aspects of it are even featured in businesses and special man-made objects. That includes the Japanese camera company Olympus, named after Mount Olympus obviously, and the Apollo spacecraft, named after the sun god himself.

So, why am I rambling about Greece in the first place? It's complicated. I guess you can say I once held strong connections to the gods and goddesses. Let's put it this way: The following story that you'll hear soon will bring you very mixed feelings. There will be moments that inspire you, anger you, warm up your hearts, and especially make you break down into tears. This story is realistic, deep, and is similar to what we've all experienced as people. This is a story about not just Greek mythology, but also family, friends, trust, love, hardships, and discovery. This is a story about me, a young boy who has learned to be more human.


	2. The Great One

_**AN: Hi, guys! Even though I said I wouldn't update if school starts, I did since I don't have a lot of work from school just yet. If I don't update in a while, then that means I'm pretty busy. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Here's a quick friendly reminder: this isn't in Killua's POV but in third person POV. The next chapter will be :) Don't forget to R&amp;R if you like it so far!**_

* * *

_In the events of the creation of Mother Earth, Zeus put the two Titans Prometheus and Epimetheus in charge of giving gifts to all life on the planet. Epimetheus gave special traits to the animals such as swiftness and camouflage. Unfortunately, he ran out of gifts for mankind. Prometheus believed humans needed a gift of protection too, so they received the gift of fire from the heavens. However, the fire's origin is unclear. It has been hypothesized that Prometheus stole it from Hephaestus. This action eventually threw Zeus into chaotic anger, his fury shaking the heavens violently. He refused to share fire with the beings that were conceived to be inferior. As his punishment for supporting mankind, Prometheus was chained down to a rock and had his liver devoured by an eagle. Because of his immortality, the organ rejuvenated every time it was gone._

_The King of the Gods decided to observe every inch, every mile, every acre of the land mankind soon inhabited and exactly how they used the gift of fire in their daily lives. Not only that but he also observed their individual personalities and attitudes carefully. What he found common among the majority of mankind were the characteristics of greed, pride, wrath, envy, gluttony, lust, and sloth. These words later became known as the seven deadly sins in Christian teachings. Zeus understood that humans often pursued materialistic things that they desired in the form of greed and decided to plan on primarily utilizing that trait against them. That was when the role of the apprentices came into play._

_An apprentice is a human who has made a contract with a Greek god or goddess to successfully fulfill the work laid out for them in exchange for one wish. To help them with their work, gods and goddesses have passed down their powers to their apprentices as a significant part of their protection. What all of the apprentices haven't learned yet is that they will be asked to steal fire from their own kind and return it back to Zeus. Once they've done that, they'll be rewarded with something even bigger in return..._

XxXxX

"And that, guys and gals, is why Greece is a hot destination on your bucket lists!" Ging concluded, grinning like a cheeky brat.

The teenagers sat quietly. No exciting reactions. They were definitely a pain with their bored and drowsy faces. The only person in the classroom who appreciated Ging's flamboyance was none other than the teacher. She applauded at a pleasant volume with a big warm smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for taking time out of work to visit us, Mr. Freecss! I really learned a lot from you today! I'm sure my kids have learned something new! Though, it seems like they're not expressing that right now."

Ging scratched his head in modesty. "Ah, no problem. It was my pleasure."

He started packing his objects into his suitcase, fixed his tie, and put on his blazer.

"Bye, guys! Maybe we'll see each other again sometime!" he waved as the door opened, then it shut tightly.

Sauntering through the obnoxiously decorated hallway, he muttered to himself in quiet rage, "Damn kids these days. None of them want to learn. They don't bother to question about what they don't already know. All they care about is social media and dating and all that one-dimensional crap! I guess this is what we adults get in a generation of advanced technology so we'll have to learn to live with that ugly truth. At least Gon isn't really like those kids. Life isn't always about having fun like they always think. It's about making mistakes and learning from them. It's all about learning to improve yourself as a person physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"I must say, you sound as meaningful as always, Mr. Freecss sir," a somewhat nerdy feminine voice spoke.

Ging jolted from his hunched position. "Who the hell said that!? You scared me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me!" the voice answered with more volume.

Ging stood up straight like he should and looked all over his surroundings until he spotted a short girl with short brown hair and big glasses behind him.

"Ah, so it was you, young lady."

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, thanks for the compliment but I shouldn't deserve it. I was just preaching the truth, that's all. A bunch of people have done that sort of stuff before me so it's nothing special."

"It is to me," she commented with some excitement. "This is the first time I personally met someone who does it as a part of life."

Ging chuckled. "I guess you do have a point there, miss!"

"I am a huge fan of your work, Mr. Freecss sir! I strongly admire your passion in teaching and I wish to be like you when I earn a degree in that field! It's amazing how you've managed to discover and collect all of those artifacts in the soils of Greece!"

"Oh please..." Ging started blushing.

"May I have your autograph then? Also, I'm in the newspaper club so do you mind if I write an article about you? I would like to include your entire rant just now because I couldn't agree with you any more! Could you write it down as accurately as possible on a notepad? What you said to yourself is really deep stuff you know!"

She jumped up and down vivaciously from all her admiration over a supposed celebrity in the teacher community.

"Yeah, yeah, I got ya..." Ging laughed nervously. "Unfortunately I wouldn't say that I'm likable when it comes to talking about other things..."

XxXxX

Ging arrived at his welcoming and lovely home. Gon, Mito, and his grandmother were not present yet.

"Another day wasted, another day remaining a mystery..."

He dropped his suitcase on the floor without any thought. On his back, he fell gently into the soft cushions of the couch, comfortable enough to fall asleep but he didn't.

"God, I'm tired. Wonder where they are..."

Suddenly, the knob on the front door twisted. Three certain people appeared at the doorway with brown paper grocery bags piled up in their arms.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Ging muttered.

"Dinner for tonight will be your favorite, Ging!" Mito said like a commander and headed right to the kitchen counter to prepare her ingredients.

"Hm, steak with the usual sides? Sounds good," he yawned. "Yo, Gon. Turn on the TV for me."

"Ok, but let me loosen up first, 'kay dad?" Gon said nervously while he raised his arms with much difficulty and set other food down. "Whew, now that's a good workout!"

"It's important to stay healthy and fit like I am, Gon," Grandma Freecss advised as she did the same. "That way you won't have to deal with serious health issues when you're older. The healthier you are, the longer your life will be."

Gon walked over to where his father was, picked up the remote from the coffee table, and pointed it to the flat screen, turning it on.

"Good evening, everyone!" a pretty young woman on the current channel greeted. "I will be your meteorologist for tonight! Here is the weather forecast for this week!"

Then the chart appeared. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday all shared something in common.

"Tonight around eight o' clock, there will be an eighty percent chance of scattered thunderstorms. If you are planning to go somewhere by then, please be sure to bring an umbrella and wear a jacket! Thank you."

"AGAIN?" Ging raised his voice.

"Wow, Ging. This is one of the few times that I've heard you sound that surprised," Mito remarked sarcastically, chopping broccoli and sautéing them in the pan.

"Oh my, this is like the fifteenth time already for this month," Grandma Freecss pointed out. "Well, it has been very hot this summer."

"Dad, can I change the channel?" Gon asked. "No offense, but this is kinda boring."

"Of course," Ging stretched his arms. "It's only weather. Don't expect it to be grand news."

Both of them laughed heartily like father and son. Grandma Freecss smiled at the two of them and went ahead in helping Mito prepare dinner for their happy family. Gon switched to a different news channel. On the bottom of the screen read in all capital letters, "BREAKING NEWS".

"Let's watch this!" Gon suggested. "I wonder what happened now..."

"Sure," Ging shrugged.

Above the news headlines, a video of an ongoing thunderstorm was playing. Booming thunder resonated throughout the city and quick glimpses of lightning were seen occasionally. Another sound ringed in the plethora of noises. It was unfamiliar, not really heard in your average storm. It was similar to the sound of speed, like a race car zipping through other cars on the tracks, grabbing victory. A strange blue light zoomed by in a heartbeat.

Ging and his son stared at that one moment and looked at each other with open mouths in both awe and confusion.

"What was that...?" Gon asked.

"For some reason," a male reporter spoke, "there have been bizarre sightings of light during thunderstorms nowadays. It is unknown about where it's coming from and how it was formed. Scientists are currently investigating the mysteries behind it and believe it might be a new natural phenomenon. This clip was taken by one of our storm watchers. Stay tuned for more news after the break."

"Gon! Ging!" Mito called from the kitchen. "Get ready! It's almost time to eat!"

XxXxX

"So, dad," Gon said, starting the conversation, "how was your day at that middle school?"

"Mmm," Ging muffled as he chowed down a piece of juicy medium-well steak and some broccoli. "It was fun presenting, but the kids were terrible."

"And what exactly do you mean by terrible?" Mito questioned as she sliced up her own meat. "Your definition could be different from what it really means."

"By terrible, I mean straight-up terrible," Ging replied, sounding somewhat forced. "They didn't misbehave, but they looked like they weren't even freakin' paying attention to what I wanted to say! They should think twice by trying to put themselves in my position and know what it feels like to not have enough attention as a teacher! It's rather painful, I'd say. Geez, kids are such a handful still. The best part about that school was meeting one of my fans."

"You have fans? That's awesome!" Gon exclaimed. "It sounds you've become a famous person!"

"Not that famous," Ging corrected with embarrassment as he blushed again.

"Ging, calm down, sweetheart," Grandma Freecss assured, drinking her tea in peace. "Just get over what happened today and move on to expect better for tomorrow."

Out of the blue, thunder rumbled loudly and a flash of lightning glowed near the windows. Everyone jumped a bit from their seats.

"You were saying again, grandma?" Ging sighed. "Doesn't look like that for tomorrow, it seems."

Ging gulped down the rest of his water and set his glass down. He got up from his seat and pushed it back in.

"I'll be snoozing soon. G'night."

When he walked past the door, the main entrance, a thud rang across the whole living room that Ging literally shook and lost his balance for a bit. The thunder's roars grew more violent and terrifying. Plentiful rain poured down even harder.

"What the hell!? It's sure a damn riot out there!"

"Dad, are you okay?" Gon pleaded worriedly.

"It sounded like something fell!" Mito added with great curiosity.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be right back!" Ging informed as he escaped to the turbulent mess outdoors.

"Ging, you better not-" Mito ordered but got interrupted by an unusual sighting when he returned right away.

In his drenched arms was an injured young boy who was wearing a leafy wreath around his prickly silver hair and a worn-out toga...


	3. The Name's Killua

**AN: Hi guys! It's been a while, huh? I guess I decided to use my three-day weekend to my advantage by working on this fic! Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this episode of ZA since I worked pretty hard on it! Please R&amp;R and stay tuned for more!**

* * *

I woke up like this: my eyes, heavy from being weighed down by an unknown light, were opening up sluggishly. It was like awakening from such a deep slumber during hibernation. It was the reverse of getting sleepy as you got drugged for an operation.

I woke up in a completely different place.

Besides the light in the fan, the first thing I noticed was a white ceiling. And suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy who looked like he was my age went in the way of my view. He stared right at me with his innocent round eyes. That was a bit creepy.

"Aunt Mito, he's finally awake!" he called after disappearing out of my sight for a moment.

Who was he anyway? Who the heck was this Aunt Mito person? All I know was that they were a bunch of strangers.

"That's good!" she answered back. "Let me get new clothes for him!"

He returned, looking over me again.

"Good morning!" he grinned. "Did you rest well?"

"Huh...? Wh-where am I?" I replied weakly, my eye lids not fully opened yet.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," the supposed Aunt Mito said. "We're your friends and we're trying to take care of you. We won't bite."

"You know, I have a bunch of things to ask you," the boy said. "I'd like to know your name first, of course."

"M-me...?" I muttered. "I... I don't know my name..."

"Really, is that so?" he answered in a surprised way as his eyes grew. "Maybe you got amnesia from what happened last night."

"Amnesia? Last night? What do you mean?" I asked, my voice more articulate this time.

Footsteps sounded throughout the hardwood floor. It looked like Aunt Mito was checking on me too. She gently seated herself at the edge of the bed I laid down in and lightly caressed my pale leg. Even creepier.

"Sweetheart, would you like to change into your new clothes first?" Aunt Mito asked with a friendly smile. "Then I'll explain everything."

"Okay..." I agreed.

I sat up, changing the cushioning of the pillow behind me so I was more comfortable. I saw her pick up something from a basket and as she walked to me again, I noticed that they were blue pajamas with clouds printed on them. It smelled like something sweet, sugary, like candy. It reminded me of a certain someone involved with the skies...

XxXxX

The boy, Aunt Mito, and I were seated around the dining table. Aunt Mito folded her hands and stared at her coffee in contemplation.

"We... found you last night outside our home," she revealed.

I looked up at her with surprise, wanting to know more about what exactly happened.

"You were unconscious and soaking wet," she continued on with her story. "My cousin Ging, Gon's father, brought you in when a thunderstorm was raging on. We heard something fell and it was pretty loud. We didn't expect a young boy like you to cause that much ruckus!"

So Gon was that boy's name. I looked down at my childish pajama pants and blushed.

"Oh, I see... Though I don't remember that myself..."

"Haha, don't be shy," Gon comforted. "I'd feel embarrassed doing something like that too."

Aunt Mito took a sip of her coffee. She got out of her seat and stretched her arms.

"Would you like to eat first, sweetheart?" she asked, looking at me. "You must be hungry."

As my stomach growled, we all laughed.

"Haha, just as I expected!" she pointed out and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Gon smiled at me again. For some reason, that smile, that certain curve between the ends of his lips, was similar to a smile of an unfamiliar person that I've dreamed about. But, I can't exactly place that person's identity right now.

"So... you have no clue who you are?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"But do you remember where you're from? Like where do you live? We can help you return to your original home if you'd like!"

"I don't know where my home is," I disagreed.

Gon shot more questions at me like he was opening fire. No matter what kinds of questions they were, whether it was about my family or my interests, I denied knowing anything about my background.

What he didn't realize yet was that all of my answers were simple lies. It was my way of protecting myself. From the start of my education, I was always taught that I should trust no one. No one other than people of my own blood. In other words, I was told that I should only trust my family. Though, the "family" I lived with for the majority of my life had adopted me so we weren't biologically related.

Unfortunately, that famous saying didn't stay true for long.

XxXxX

"_As you can see, my pupils," Ging taught, "perhaps the primary reason for the existence of many denominations in faith can derive from the fact that people look for change in certain teachings and traditions. If they don't like a rule or two, then they'll want to revolt against it in hopes of demolishing it. Either that or they'll put their own spin on the rule to improve it. The exact same concept is relevant to government too. Obviously, many would riot over a corrupt government that takes up all the authority. That is why the Greeks have come up with the democratic government, to hand over some power to the states and people as acceptance of their beliefs as a whole."_

_The bell beeped for a couple of seconds. Students hustled out in joy that two long painful hours of theology had finally concluded. The vagabond-like man scratched his head and sighed._

"_Thank goodness I have my break now. I need some rest for my brain."_

_Ging sat down at his desk, chin on his hand. He contemplated hard about the night before, especially the boy. Memories of a tattoo on the boy's wrist spawned numerous times in his mind._

"_That tattoo... I know where I've seen it before. I've noticed it a lot of times in my Greek mythology books and when I visited several ruins in Greece by myself. That's Zeus' lightning bolt and the tattoo is on point with its detail! I wonder how he got that tattoo... Just who? Who is that boy anyway...?"_

XxXxX

"Time to eat, boys! Enough talking!" Aunt Mito called, carrying two plates of food I've never seen before in my life.

When she set them down on the table, Gon's mouth began to water. One plate looked like it had some sort of meat that was in long and wavy pieces. The other had a stack of flat and round things that were golden brown. I stared at the two foods, confused at what they actually were.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked me worriedly. "You don't like them?"

"No," I replied, "it's just that I don't know what they are."

"Really!?" Gon and Aunt Mito exclaimed simultaneously.

They stared at me as if I was some bizarre extraterrestrial from outer space. It took them like twenty minutes to explain until I had a firm grasp of the conversation.

"Ohhh! So bacon and pancakes are what they are!" I said. "Well you see, where I'm from, I mostly eat bread and fruits for breakfast. Maybe that's why I've never heard of them before. Sorry for my ignorance."

This was the first time I felt stupid.

"It's ok, sweetheart!" Aunt Mito forgave me. "You learn something new everyday, right?"

"They're really good!" Gon muffled as he tried to stuff an entire pancake in his mouth. "You should totally try them!"

With my fork, I grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and two pancakes. With my first bites, I was immediately hooked. I must say, they were really delicious!

"Mmm! Can I get more, Aunt Mito?" I asked, pleasing my taste buds as I chewed slowly.

"Eat all you'd like!" she accepted gladly. "Also, you have a bit of a mess on your face."

She got a table napkin and wiped off the area around my mouth like a mother would do for her baby. Then, she smiled in the most welcoming way possible. Just like a mother would.

XxXxX

"_A kid?" one of Ging's coworkers inquired with some laughter in his voice, repeating his words. "With a permanent tattoo?"_

_He was also a theology professor who worked at the same college as Ging. Accompanying them were their other coworkers, professors who taught in similar fields such as the history of ancient civilizations. Ging had rallied them around a round table in the lounge as if it were some major conference. Everyone else except Ging joined in the laughter._

"_You're probably making this up!" another professor cackled. "I mean, what kind of parent would allow their kid to get a tattoo?"_

"_They hurt a lot unlike those tattoos that can be put on the skin with just water," another professor informed. "I don't think parents would let their kids take that kind of risk in which they put themselves in pain."_

"_I'm not fooling around, you guys!" Ging shouted. "I have some proof that it's not some washable kiddy tattoo! Ugh, sometimes I wish I hadn't taken up this profession."_

"_How would we know then?" one of his coworkers replied._

"_Pictures are the best proof we got! I have several on my phone just so you know!" Ging bragged with pride._

_His hands searched throughout his pockets until he got a hold of it. Ging picked it up and eventually showed them a picture of the tattoo. The lightning bolt was a sliver of bright white that was somewhat in the shape of a crystal. Lightning was realistically drawn all around it._

"_Isn't that Zeus' symbol?" one of the professors remarked._

"_Not quite," Ging advised, his voice somewhat hesitant. "There's more to it than what you just said."_

_He showed them another photo. This time the tattoo was glowing, much brighter than before that it could blind anyone's eyes..._

_Soon, there were some gasps and muttering here and there. They couldn't believe the sight. They strongly felt regret in their disparaging words which showed that they were unconvinced. They would take back the fact they didn't believe Ging._

"_What in the world?" some of them commented. _

"_I have no clue why this happened, but when I grabbed his wrist, I also touched the tattoo and he started groaning in pain. I don't know how that would work, and I don't even want to know how that's possible."_

XxXxX

"Aunt Mito, how come Dad isn't home yet?" Gon asked.

He seemed pretty worried about his whereabouts. His dad was supposed to be here several hours ago, but it was already eight o' clock. He was supposed to be here earlier to discuss plans for vacation involving the whole family. That could possibly include me as a new addition to the family.

"Maybe he had to be held back at work," she suggested. "He hasn't told me anything."

"Oh, Ging," Gon's grandmother shook her head. "He still acts like a nuisance, doesn't he?"

Oh, in case you were wondering where she's been all this time, she was at work running her little diner. Yup, she's still working even as an elderly woman in her eighties. She's that devoted to her business. It's like her child.

Speak of the devil. Gon's dad unlocked the door, looking weary and exhausted as he carried his solid black suitcase around.

"Where have you been!? You're way too late!" Aunt Mito raised her voice while she stood up from the couch.

"Ging, your son's been worrying about you for a while now!" his grandmother added.

"Quit it," Ging moaned. "I'm not in the best mood right now. I wanna sleep, 'kay?"

"You better explain tomorrow then!" Aunt Mito pointed a finger at him.

"Okay, okay," Ging grunted and he walked over to my spot on the couch.

He kneeled down in front of me, directly locking his fierce brown eyes with my sad but beautiful sapphire eyes. He poked my forehead playfully.

"You," he spoke. "I have something very important to ask you tomorrow and I'd like you to explain as honestly as possible."

"O-okay..."

Sweat began to stream down the back of my neck and my temples. Judging from the tone of his voice, it was definitely a question of a serious matter. Hopefully, it wouldn't be one that was completely negative on my part. Hopefully, it would be one that I'd give a straighforward answer to.

XxXxX

"Good night, boys!" Aunt Mito and Gon's grandmother greeted as they started up the stairs.

"Be sure to sleep soon!" Aunt Mito added.

"Night!" Gon and I waved back.

"Hey, want to go star gazing with me in the backyard?" Gon insisted. "Summer nights are really beautiful, you know!"

"Sure!" I nodded in anticipation and smiled.

In our pajamas and fuzzy slippers, we raced each other to the back door. Being in first place, I opened the door but then Gon landed on my back so we rolled on top of each other like logs. We giggled as softly as possible to avoid disturbing our neighbors who were already sleeping. We really enjoyed this sort of amusement. We sat up properly and looked up at the unreachable stars that awaited us.

"Wow!" I gasped and pointed to many of them. "Now that's pretty!"

"I know, right?" Gon agreed in a dreamy state, also amazed.

"Hey, Gon..." I said, still watching the stars that sparkled like precious diamonds.

"Hm?" Gon turned his face to mine. "What is it?"

"About earlier..." I continued. "When you asked me those questions, I... I was lying the entire time and now I regret doing that."

"EH? B-but why? Why would you do that?"

I stood up from my seat in the cold and bristly grass, wiping some of it off my pajama pants. I headed to one of the swings and started to swing myself back and forth.

"You see, I was taught by my guardians that I shouldn't trust anybody other than them. It doesn't matter if the person is a child like I am. At first, I saw you and your family as strangers who could be secretly trying to inflict harm on me. But, ever since I noticed how kind, welcome, and generous all of you really are, I've had a change of heart in my thoughts. What I learned from this is that parents and guardians aren't always right in what they say. They don't always make the best role models for their kids. Since they're human, they're not perfect."

"I see. You do have a good point there. So, does that mean you didn't have memory loss from the time you crashed at my place?"

"I guess not," I assured. "At least that's good news."

"So, would you like to start over with your introductions then?"

Gradually, I came to a stop in my swinging.

"First of all, the name's Killua," I grinned.


	4. Welcome Home

**AN: Hey guys! Think I'd give up on this story easily? Well you're wrong! It's been soooo long since I've last updated! It's all thanks to school and writer's block that ZA had to go on a short hiatus. Fortunately, because of winter break I've got the chance to work pretty hard on this chapter as I have on the previous ones. I really hope you're satisfied with the new chapter and if you enjoyed it please R&amp;R! *Spoiler ahead* The best part of this chapter is the end. I like cliffhangers.**

* * *

As I raised my eyelids, rays of sunlight had penetrated my eyes. They were blinding me, making me look the other direction. My second summer morning in this home had arrived.

"I guess it's time to wake up," I slurred.

I struggled rising out of the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. I wanted to keep sleeping. Still drowsy, I made my way down the hall and the stairs pretty clumsily as I kept limping on my left leg.

"Good morning, Aunt Mito," I greeted as I entered the living room, eyes still not fully open.

I sounded like a drunkard.

"Good morning, Killua!" she answered with her welcoming smile again.

I felt a little surprised as she said my name for the first time. Now I was more awake, attentive. She had the instinct that I wanted to know how she knew.

"Gon told me everything about last night," she explained. "And there's no way hiding now!"

I laughed and scratched the back of my head, "I get it, I get it. No more lying anymore. Nope."

"Right, and how did you sleep last night? Any dreams? Nightmares?"

"I slept peacefully!" I gave her an ok gesture.

"That's good!" Mito agreed. "Join us for breakfast! It'll be great like yesterday's!"

"Is it bacon and pancakes again?" I asked.

"No," she giggled for a bit then continued, "but I'll give you a lesson on what it is!"

XxXxX

"Hi, Killua!" Gon smiled. "Why don't you sit next to me?"

He patted the empty seat on his side of the table. He was in need of some company, that's all.

"Sure, why not?" I accepted.

"Yo," Gon's dad greeted in a chill manner, his right hand up as a sort of wave.

"Morning!" I replied as I gave a slight nod.

"Don't forget what I'm gonna ask ya, kid," Ging said, his frown looking lop-sided.

"I know, I know."

I grabbed a bunch of these so-called sausages and eggs by stabbing into them with my fork. It was like a free and endless all-you-can-eat buffet. I gobbled some of the meat down with my mouth constantly opening and closing as it chewed. You just gotta love food. It's life. Literally.

"Wow, someone's pretty hyper today," Aunt Mito chuckled. "You're so cute, you know that?"

Internal body heat slowly warmed up in my cheeks. I was blushing, much harder than when she reminded of my graceful landing near their home. Personally, I don't think I'm that cute.

"Aww, his face's getting red!" Gon exclaimed as if it were a good thing.

"Um... um... I, uh..." I stammered, not too sure how to return the compliment.

No one's ever called me by something as flattering as that. I just don't see myself as someone who's physically appealing.

"Thanks, Aunt Mito, I guess..." I ended up staring down at my food.

I was too shy to look at her in the eye.

"Well, why don't we resume eating then?" she frantically suggested. "We don't want the food to get cold or else it won't taste good!"

"Right," Gon agreed, nodding his head. "Come on, Killua. Let's just keep eating."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied softly.

"Killua, that's just Mito being herself," Gon's dad announced flatly. "She's really a sucker when it comes to the little ones."

"Ging!" Aunt Mito called him out and pounded the table with her hands molded into fists.

The thud was so hard that it ended moving our plates a bit from where they originally were. Our drinks almost spilled. I guess that's what she gets for embarrassing me.

I got a spoonful of egg and nibbled on it like a mouse. It felt slimy but tasted satisfying. I wondered what other foreign foods await me in this world...

XxXxX

Having full but satisfied stomaches, we gathered around in the living room. We slumped in comfy seats we decided to take up for Gon's dad's "special" presentation. We were about to discuss family matters.

But before we could do that, I had something important to confess to Aunt Mito and Gon's dad. It was something that would hand over more burden and responsibility to them, same with their grandmother.

"Um, Aunt Mito, Mr. Freecss," I hesitated. "May I ask you a big favor?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Aunt Mito answered, calling me by the cute name she gave me the first time I met her.

Unlike Aunt Mito, Gon's dad looked at me with doubt in himself. He wasn't too happy about how I connotated my question.

"Go ahead..." he reluctantly agreed to listen.

This was it. It was either admitted or rejected.

"Do you mind if..." I gulped, pausing the flow of my words.

"Speak up, Kil," Gon's dad suggested. "Just spit it out already."

"D-do you mind if..." I stuttered. "Do you mind if I... if I... if I live... with you?"

My face got warmer word by word. I guess I didn't wanna sound like some homeless kid who lived on the streets eating off garbage. That's not what I was to begin with. I got shy mostly because I feared their reactions.

Mito looked at me with a face mixed with shock and sympathy. Soon, she appeared more caring as her eyes glistened. Gon's dad only looked real surprised, not expecting to get a question like that. They looked at each other as if they could speak through their minds. Gon just stared at me in a concerned way.

"And why is that?" Aunt Mito questioned, needing an explanation.

"Well..." I started but my thoughts were in a mess. "Well, my parents sort of kicked me out of their home. You see, according to their beliefs I'm old enough to take care of myself. Unfortunately, I don't really have a place to stay, so I was thinking... Since you've been treating me like family already, do you think you have room to care for one more person?"

As I was talking, I found myself smiling. I anticipated being with the Freecss family for the rest of my life.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Killua," Aunt Mito said. "I really am. About what you just asked me..."

"What about it?" I beamed at her with my eyes brightening.

"Do you mind giving me a minute or two to negotiate with Ging?" she requested.

"Oh, sure..." I replied.

My voice suddenly toned down in its vitality. I realized their answer wouldn't come out as easy as I thought. They went to the kitchen and spoke very softly as they suspected that I would try to eavesdrop on their conservation.

Gon and I stayed quiet. It wasn't too long until they showed up in the living room again to announce their final decision. Oh boy.

"Killua," Aunt Mito focused on me. "Are you ready to hear what we think?"

"I'm not sure if you'll be pleased about this though," Gon's dad warned.

"Wh-what is it then?" I stuttered.

Now I was worried. Maybe things wouldn't turn out the way I planned them to be. My eyes started to get damp with water so I was close to crying my eyes out. I couldn't wait any longer for them to speak up.

"Sadly..." Aunt Mito began with a sorry frown.

She displayed a melancholic face too. I think I was right all this time. Maybe they are gonna make me live with another family. I clenched my fists, gritted my teeth, wanted to release all my frustration. I needed the truth revealed, despite the fact that it could hurt.

"What is it? Just tell me!" I raised my voice. "I can't stand not having answers!"

I could feel the bitter sting of my tears as they raced down my cheeks. They definitely weren't getting away with lies.

"Sadly..." she repeated again.

Slowly, her frown curved into a pleasing smile. Wait a minute...

"You do not need to return to your parents!" she spoke in a gleeful voice this time.

I couldn't believe it, all of what she told me. It must've been a dream. It turns out that all of my steam had been wasted. It was all for nothing.

I gasped. "Do you mean that I get to live with you?"

"Of course!" Aunt Mito proclaimed. "You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you'd like! I'd more than happy to take up the challenge of caring for another child. I'll definitely make sure that you have the best time you can get in our little hometown. It's a promise! But, if you feel like you're not enjoying your new life here, then Ging and I would be willing to send you to a new town with a new family."

Just like Aunt Mito, I felt more than happy to hear her words. It was something bigger than happiness. It was more important. It was a matter of feeling _accepted. _People who easily accept others despite their differences are considered the most decent human beings. I felt like the happiest person at that moment.

I couldn't help but give my new mom a big hug for being such a great person. I wrapped my skinny arms around her and held her tightly, making sure she wouldn't let go. It was a mother and son moment for both of us. I could feel Gon's innocent eyes look up and him smiling, admiring this newly formed bond. Gon's dad didn't like hugs but at least he got my message.

"Thank you."

I decided to let it all of my tears out in the form of gratefulness.

"Welcome home, Killua," Gon greeted.

XxXxX

After a long day of packing up my hand-me-down clothes and sneaking articles of entertainment Gon owned and junk food into my luggage, I rewarded myself with a nice long sleep. In my thoughts I wished for a safe trip to Greece and back.

But then someone had to spoil it by abruptly entering into my room. It was Gon's dad. Earlier I noticed that he didn't seem satisfied with my presence as he was talking about our family plans for vacation in Greece. He kept on giving me mean looks for some reason. I think he opposed Aunt Mito's thinking but was forced into siding with her decision. Or, more like he felt something suspicious about my aura. My latter reason turned out to be correct.

"Think I'd forget my question, Kil?"

I kept silent as I was snuggled under my blanket. Then, I got a little scared. I could tell that he wasn't someone that people messed with that easily.

He leaned on one side of my doorway, arms crossed.

"Not gonna answer, huh? Well, there's something about you that's been bothering me for a while now."

I sat up, my eyes narrowing. I knew he was being serious so I had to prepare for what he was going to say.

"And what's that?" I defended myself, sounding protective.

"That tattoo you're wearing... It's rather unique and quite magical. I've seen it glow several times already."

How the hell did he know about it? Immediately, I felt my heart beat faster. It was pumping blood faster than usual. I knew it wouldn't be easy to answer a personal question like this. I knew I had to act accordingly so I wouldn't spill the beans. Like if I ended up yelling, then he'd know something was up and he'd be gaining in on my secret.

"And what else do you wanna know about it?" I answered calmly.

"Who had the right to give you it? And _why_?"

Crap.


	5. His Parents

**AN: Hey guys! Surprisingly I'm back already! Compared to the previous chapters, this one is a little short. It was easy but fun to write. As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, please take the time to R&amp;R! Thanks and see you next update! :D**

* * *

It actually wasn't that hard to sound convincing enough. In fact, one of my main talents is being a good liar. I decided to use that to my advantage.

"Oh!" I blurted out, pretending to have an honest answer. "Well you see, Mr. Freecss, it's been a special gift that my father gave me before the final days of his death. He knew I was always obsessed over Greek mythology because he was the one who got me into it. He enjoyed studying it like you do. So he thought 'Why not give him a relic that would be easy for him to carry around?' He was aware that Zeus has always been my favorite Greek god because I've always liked his powers, especially how he can control lightning. When I was younger I would try to imitate him by making stupid noises when I called thunder and pretended to throw a thunder bolt at someone I hated. My parents thought it was so entertaining that they decided to record it! Even I found it priceless!"

I laughed so hard that my stomach began aching. To be honest, some of that story was true. For some reason, I've been always fascinated by the sight of lightning. I've always thought that the unique form that it took made it a beauty. While everyone else was scared of what it could do to them, it amazed me. It's weird.

For the first time ever, Gon's dad legitimately _smiled_ at me. Now he likes me? A few seconds ago he was treating me like an enemy.

"Oh really?" he smirked and raised one eyebrow. "Then I think you're gonna have one hell of a vacation, kid. Especially since we'll be going to a bunch of attractions devoted to the gods. By the way, didn't your tattoo hurt a lot?"

"Not that much, surprisingly it wasn't too bad."

That was true.

"Aren't you a tough cookie?" he chuckled.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

That was also true.

"Though, I have no idea how it can glow. There must be some kind of science behind it. I really don't know," I lied, shaking my head.

"That's alright," he understood. "Now I finally got the answer I wanted. Thanks, Kil. G'night."

"Good night, Mr. Freecss," I replied.

Whew, that was a close call. Now I could finally return to snoozing...

XxXxX

"_Once upon a time, there was a man who ruled the kingdom of Phrygia. His name was King Midas. Like all the other kings across the world, he held a great desire for gold. It would indicate that he was the richest man in his society. He loved it more than anything. Dionyssus, the god of celebration and more, knew of this obsession that he had. One day, he suddenly appeared in King Midas' room which was filled with treasures, offering to grant him one wish. That wish was to be gifted with more gold. He wanted everything that he touched turned into that highly valuable element. Then he realized he'd made a huge mistake in his wish as he saw that he made his food and wine taste like metal. To get rid of this problem, Dionyssus advised him to wash his hands in River Pactolus to be cleansed of his golden touch and greed. When he returned to his castle, everything he touched was returned to normal again. The end."_

_Killua was reading the tale of The Golden Touch to Zeus. The Lord of the Gods was seated on his high throne, listening to his story telling._

"_So what do you think is the moral of this story?" he inquired in his deep, thundering voice._

"_This is about King Midas regretting a wish that he made after seeing the consequences being played out before his eyes. From knowing this idea, I think it's about being careful in what you wish for."_

"_Good answer!" the bearded god grinned. "You may do what you want now!"_

"_Thank you for your attention," Killua bowed down. "Pegasus!"_

_The winged horse that he was friends with for a long time had shown up right away, landing on Zeus' territory. He hopped on his back and commanded him to fly away to a beautiful garden residing in Mount Olympus. When the two of them disappeared, Zeus took it as a chance to start his private conversation._

"_Hera, I'd like to talk to you about Killua," Zeus ordered._

_His beautiful wife and sister walked up the staircase upholding the palace and faced him. She waited patiently for him to continue._

"_What about him?" she asked._

"_He's quite the perceptive child, isn't he?" he boasted, still gazing at the empty sky._

"_Yes, he is," she agreed. "He's shown great skills in literacy and reading comprehension. He's also a talented mathematician who's good with numbers and can quickly solve equations. He's definitely a fast learner. It's impressive. He really is a gem to have."_

"_Because of these qualities of intelligence, do you think he'd make a fine apprentice for me?"_

"_I'm very sure of that but we haven't seen much of his combat ability yet," Hera pointed out._

"_True, true," Zeus acknowledged, "but I can always teach him how to fight. It'll be interesting to see."_

_He smiled at the end of his sentence, intrigued at the idea of toying with his "son."_

XxXxX

_After handpicking juicy fruits from some trees to snack on, Killua sat on the edge of the cliff that the garden stood near by. He popped some cherry plums into his mouth, their sourness being released._

"_Hey, Pegasus," he called out._

_The ivory white horse walked to his side and sniffed his fruits, wanting to have his own share. Killua placed a few on his bony hand, letting Pegasus's tongue tickle his skin as he tried to pick up the berries with his mouth. Killua giggled, enjoying the funny sensation._

_When Pegasus was finished with being filled up, Killua looked ahead into space, continuing to talk with his animal companion._

"_Have you ever wondered what the world outside Mount Olympus is like?"_

_Of course, Pegasus couldn't talk so he just exhaled air through his nostrils, making a loud flubbering noise._

"_I've heard from the Olympians that it's a lot different than what we have up here in the highest peak of the mountain. I've heard that millions of humans are down there, free to do whatever they want. There's more land, wildlife, recreation, mystery surrounding their world, diversity, more opportunities. It seems like it's more exciting and lively there than it is here. No offense to the gods and goddesses but the outside world looks like it has everything that it needs and unfortunately we don't. Here in Mount Olympus, we aren't as blessed as they are. The only good part about this place is the food." _

_He let out a huge sigh to take a break. Then it was time for him to continue._

"_I really wanna travel there someday! I have to! You know what I'm trying to say, Pegasus?"_

_The horse didn't respond. It looked confused as it tilted its head toward one side._

"_I want to know what it's like to be with my own kind, to be spending time with people I can connect with. That would be even better. I've been feeling pretty lonely in this place. There aren't any other kids here to have fun with. It's just you and me, Pegasus."_

_Pegasus seated himself on his sturdy knees, right next to Killua. He turned to the silver-haired boy and ended up licking his cheek. Killua laughed again at Pegasus' playfulness._

"_Thanks for trying to cheer me up, pal. It's not that easy being surrounded by only adults. What do they know about fun? I just want to leave this place as soon as I can. I want to be free like all of those people down there. They can choose what to do with their life, and I'd like to do the same with mine."_

_Killua started to smooth out Pegasus' soft, long mane._

"_I mean, who would want their future decided by other people anyway?" he scoffed, disgusted at this idea. "That's like going against freedom, am I right?"_

_Pegasus exhaled loudly again, flapping his wings gently. _

"_But... what do I want to do anyway...?"_


	6. I'm Sorry

It's been a REALLY long time since I last updated... I'm very sorry to say this but I will **NOT **be continuing Zeus' Apprentice, same with my other stories. I've decided to stop writing fanfics because it's something that I'm not really good at. I've been out of my anime phase for a while now. In other words, I could care less about HxH nowadays. As brutally honest as that sounds, it's just something that I've lost interest in. I've lost interest in anime pretty much. It's just not something that I obsess over anymore. But when I still was, boy those were fun days! It was fun hearing you guys say the sweetest things about my writing, so of course I wouldn't let go of that. Compliments always make my day. :)

I'm currently into Kpop rn. If you want to PM me or text me or whatever about it, go ahead! Actually I'd like to know what music you guys like. You can still talk to me about anything pretty much! I won't bite!

Bye for now!


End file.
